Some computing devices, such as laptop computers, include one or more input devices, such as a mouse, a keyboard, or a touchscreen. Various computing devices include a trackpad or touchpad that can be used in place of or in addition to a mouse to maneuver a curser on a computer screen, or to trigger one or more functions of a computing device. Such trackpads or touchpads can be coupled to, or integrated within, the computing device.
A touchpad (also referred to herein interchangeably as a trackpad) is a pointing device featuring a tactile sensor or sensor, which is a specialized surface that can detect and translate the motion and position of a user's fingers to a relative position on screen. Touchpads are a feature of laptop computers or mobile devices, and are also used as a substitute for a mouse, for example where desk space is scarce. Because they vary in size, they can also be found on personal digital assistants and portable media players. Wired or wireless touchpads are also available as accessories. It is desirable to have a sensor that accurately detects and translates the motion and position of a user's fingers or other touch implement to a relative position on screen.